Archive:Team - GvG Triple Melee
Pump lots of pressure at stand while maintaining a strong ability to offensively and defensively split through a mixture of OP hexes, condition spam, and melee pressure Team Overlook Dev Hammer prof=warri/rit streng=12+1+1 hammer=12+1 resto=3hammerflailblowoptionalsmashstrikechargepact signet/build *[Smash@13 *[Smash@13 *[Strike@14 Equipment * Survivor's or Sentinel's Insignias with Stonefist on gloves, helmet, or boots * Vampiric Hammer, Elemental, and Furious Hammers of Fortitude * A defensive set with spear + shield. Spear should have +30 health and a furious mod (you'll often want to be in this set to build adren). Keep an assortment of shields in your inventory (all the damage types, cripple reduction, blind reduction) * Keep a longbow in your inventory to build adrenaline from afar * Extra runes of choice (clarity/restoration/etc.) Usage *Use Enraging Charge as a speed boost and for adrenaline gain. *Bull's Strike moving targets for damage and knockdown. *Knockdown with Devastating Hammer and Yeti Smash. *Apply Deep Wound when needed with Crushing Blow. *When chaining, use (Bull's Strike)->Devastating Hammer->Flail/Crushing Blow->Optional attack skill or auto attack->Yeti Smash. Coward Axe prof=w/any Axe=12+1+1 strength=8+1 Tactics=10+1DismemberChopof Victoryme!""Coward!"FrenzyRushsig/build Equipment * Survivor's + 1 Stonefist. Rune of Superior Vigor. * Sundering/Ebon/Zealous Axe of Fortitude (15^50) Usage *Use "Coward!" to knockdown things running away from you. *Use "Fear Me" to Have Higher Critical hits on Foes. *Use your attack skills in order to spike. *Use Frenzy as an IAS and cancel it with Rush. *Resurrect your team with Resurrection Signet Variants * Seeping Wound Assassin prof=A/W Dagger=12+1 Critical=12+1+1 tactics=3WoundMantis ThrustStrikeOxLotus StrikeFangsDashWalk/build Equipment *Zealous/Vampiric/Ebon Daggers (15^50) of Fortitude. *Furious Spear of Fortitude + Shields vs X damage, Shields vs Cripple. *Death Set. *Full Survivor Armor, Runes of Sup Vigor and Clarity. Usage *Use Seeping Wound on targets followed by your attack chain to deal big damage. *In between spikes use Black Mantis -> Wild Strike for extra damage. *Snare priority targets with Seeping Wound. *Use Dash to catch up with targets/get in range for Seeping Wound. *Use Shadow Walk Shadow walk to target NPC, cancel Shadow Walk with Dash to shadow step back to original location *If necessary, split off into the enemies base to gank NPC's (usually with the Ranger), or defensively split to kill opposing split teams. Cripshot prof=R/Mo Expertise=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wilder=9+1 prot=3ShotShotShotPoisonTouchReflexesStrideSignet/build Equipment *Poisonous Recurve Bow (15^50) of Fortitude. *Crippling Recurve Bow (15^50) of Fortitude. *Crippling Longbow (15^50) of Fortitude. *Defensive Shield set with Shields vs X Damage. *Death Set. *Full Survivor's/Scout's Armor with a Rune of Sup Vigor. Usage *Maintain Apply Poison, use Natural Stride to avoid interruption. *Spread Poison for pressure. *Cripple targets like Warriors to ease pressure, or targets on spikes to assist your Warriors. Cripple priority targets like Flaggers. *Use your interrupts to provide Disruption, bear in mind the effects of Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. *Use Lightning Reflexes as a blocking stance and a skill to rapidly spread Poison. *Use Natural Stride for blocking and an IMS. *Remove conditions from yourself with Antidote Signet. *If necessary, split offensively (Assassin if more damage is needed), to gank NPC's and hastle the enemy flaggers. Split defensively to wipe opposing splits. *When the opposing flagger is on his way out of the base, push forward to snare/hastle it, you will most likely get fallen on so call this tactic and use your stances to stay alive, this can be risky but can also help push for a morale boost. Optional Midliner Mind Blast Split Ele prof=E/any Fire=12+1+1 Energy=8+1BlastImmolateInvocationMeteoroptionalDjinn's Hasteof RestorationAttunement/build *[Breeze@8, [Touch@10, or [Distortion@10 Equipment *Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy, Crippling + Armor shield sets of Fortitude. *40/40 Fire set. *40/20/20 Fire Staff. *High Fire set. Usage *Pump big damage at stand. On Meditation run the first flag to top stand. *When appropriate, split to enemy base in order to kill npcs and deal lord damage *Spam damage skills in order to push kills on flaggers/prots/npcs *Chain Meteor with the other fire ele and the axe warrior in order to push kills on flaggers/prots. *Maintain Healing Breeze on yourself and any other teammates that split with you (I.E. flagger, sin, ranger) for big HoT. *When killing knights, ball both of them on yourself and any other enemies outside the lord pit. Spam Rodgorts + FDH in order to deal big aoe damage and force a kill *If the enemy team collapses too much damage or heal back to the base, collapse back to stand in order to push a kill there. Bsurge prof=eleme/any airmag=12+1+1 energy=12+1surgeShockBoltoptionaloptionalof RestorationattunementSignet/build *Optional 1: **[Gale@14 **[Charge@14 or [(PvP)@6 for weakness. **[Enchantment@8 *Optional 2: **[of Lesser Energy@13 **[Arrow@14 Equipment *A wand and offhand with 20/20 HCT/HSR are strongly recommended. *A weapon set with +20% enchantment duration for casting Air Attunement. *Defensive Sets for +AL versus certains foes. *Survivor armor. Usage *Cast Air Attunement before entering combat. *Use Blinding Surge to relieve pressure, and particularly to deflect enemies' most powerful attack skills (watch for Warriors converging on a new target). Do NOT spam Blinding Surge on recharge or it becomes very easy for enemy mesmers to Divert. Empathic Removal Smiter prof=mo/any smiting=12+1+1 divine=12+1removalhexconditionoptionalinsightsignetdelightSignet/build *[Enchantment@3/[Enchantments@3 *[Healing@13 *[Pact Signet@3 (over Resurrection Signet) *[Signet@14 or [of Rage@14 Equipment *Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy, Crippling + Armor shield sets of Fortitude. *40/40 Smiting Set. *40/20/20 Smiting Staff. *40/40 Divine Set. Usage *Use Smite Condition, Smite Hex and Empathic Removal to remove Hexes and Conditions while dealing AoE damage/healing. *Use Judge's Insight to boost DPS of your frontliners. *Use Heaven's Delight for party healing. *Use Castigation Signet for energy management. RC Prot prof=Mo/W Prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Tactics=8ConditionHandsof FortuneGuardianAegisof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment * 40/20/20 Prot Staff. * Negative and Positive Energy sets. * Defensive Sets with Shields vs X damage and Shields vs Cripple. * Death Set. * Survivors Armor, Rune of Sup Vigor and Rune of Restoration (burning). Usage *Aegis is to be used as an omega prot to stop damage against a target, use it wisely due to it's long recharge. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Aura of Stability is used to protect allies from Knockdown. *Guardian for blocking on allies. *Use Balanced Stance to prevent knockdowns, especially against Hammer Warriors. WoH Infuse prof=Mo/W Heal=12+1+1 Prot=8+1 Tactics=8 Divine=7+1of HealingSpiritHealthof RejuvenationGuardianConditionsHexStance/build Equipment * 40/40 Heal Set (Wand/Offhand) * 40/20/20 Prot Staff * Defensive Sets with Shields vs X damage and Shields vs Cripple. * High Energy Set * Negative Energy Set * Death Set. * Survivor's Armor, Runes of Sup Vigor and Rune of Restoration (Burning) Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Use Word of Healing, Patient Spirit and Signet of Rejuvenation to heal. * Pre prot targets with Guardian * Remove hexes with Cure Hex. * Transfer conditions with Draw Conditions (mainly things like Blind/Weakness for physicals and conditions from the RC monk). * Use Disciplined Stance as an anti-spike for yourself. HB Flagger prof=Mo/E divine=10+1 healin=12+1+1 protec=7+1 airmag=4boonpartytouchhexSpiritGuardianof Lesser EnergyDjinn's Haste/build Equipment *40/40 Healing, Defensive, Enchantment, and Energy Sets *Armor with plenty of health and Energy. Usage *Run flags with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Use Heal Party occasionally or when your party needs a heal. *Glyph of Lesser Energy should be used for energy management. *As you run the flag when you get close to the battle use the healing and protection spells to support your allies.